Don't Want To Be Torn
by waterdiva2014
Summary: Starts out as Cammie and Zach talk at the end of GG3. Something happens, and well, you'll see!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns (and powns) all

A/N: My version of what should've happened in GG3 when Zach asked to talk to Cammie. Cammie's PoV

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken_

_I'm not the type to get upset and cry_

_Cuz I never leave my heart open_

I walked out of the hotel, Zach leading me. I stare at the boy who somehow had broken down all my barriers and found his way to my heart. After what happened to my father and what happened with Josh, I never thought I could love someone again. But here I am following the boy who captured my heart.

But right now I need answers.

"Why were you in Boston, Zach?" I ask

"There are things I can't tell you Gallagher Girl."

"Can't… or won't"

"What's the difference?" A lot, I thought.

I take a minute to control my emotions. I can't let him see the hurt; I can't let him see me cry.

_My mind is gone,_

_I'm spinning round_

_And deep inside,_

_My tears I'll drown_

"Gallagher Girl I think it'd be better if I leave. You don't know me like you think you do."

He tried to walk away but I grabbed him by his shirt. He turned around and looked at me with pity.

"I don't understand."I don't understand him. After all the time we spent together. After he kissed me goodbye and walked out of my life. Where was that boy? He wasn't standing in front of me. "Why do you always push me away? Why can't you tell me anything anymore? Where's Zach? Where's the guy I love?"

He just looked at me, his eyes sad.

"Why did you just leave me?" I cried out. Asking questions I had always wanted answered but never had the guts to. "I'm gonna keep asking until you answer."

_This time was different_

_Felt like, I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

I thought of all those nights when I had cried myself to sleep over Zach, all those hours spent trying to uncover Zach's mysteries, and I realized they had been wasted, because this boy in front of me had to be bi-polar because I saw so many sides of him.

_And I've got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

I know I need answers if our relationship is going to continue. I love him but he's pushing me away. All I want to know is why.

"Why-"

"Stop it Cammie."

My face remained emotionless but inside I felt like I'd been punched the hardest I have ever been. I knew I needed to stop hurting myself by liking Zach.

"It's over- Zach."

"I know."

And I let go of his shirt and walked away and disappeared into the night. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks that I had held in during my talk with Zach.

_But no matter what_

_You'll never see me cry_

**A/N: Go listen to this song- Cry by Rihanna if you haven't already heard it. I heard it and I was totally inspired. Please review if you like it!! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns this series

Cammie's PoV

I let go of his shirt and walked out into the night. Trying to disappear from him. Tears were streaming down my face. I decided to take a walk to have time to gain control of my emotions; and I didn't want to face my friends right now.

Then I heard the tire screeches. I turned, and saw headlights coming towards me. A figure in black opened the door to the van and leaned out, ready to grab me.

I don't know if it was PMS or wanting to let out my anger out at Zach but I shifted into my fighting stance; ready for the fight.

Looking back, I should have run. But then again, I wanted to face these people who keep making my life miserable.

The people who made me fear for my friends life. The people who had Macey turn back into a girl I didn't recognize and made me cry myself to sleep. Made me scared to leave the grounds to my school. The people who made this past semester at Gallagher less than the excellent school it is.

And I'm sick of it.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

I dodged the man's arms trying to pull me into the van. Another figure in black jumped out of the van. I did a round-house kick and knocked them down. I turned to face my next opponent and got a punch in the throat. I dropped to the ground, not being able to breathe. I knew he thought he had beaten me so I did a quick role and then knocked his feet out from under him. I reached for a napotine patch but then remembered I didn't have any.

I saw the figure I had knocked down first get up along with the one I just knocked down. Two more figures emerged from the van.

It's over. I lost.

They formed a loose circle around me. I knew I would be in their custody 30 seconds from now. I didn't put up a fight as they lunged for me and threw me into the van.

I saw a figure running in the darkness and a voice I recognized yelling, "Cammie!", repeatedly.

Zach.

What was he doing here. Well I don't need him. And swiftly grabbed a gun lying on the van floor and shot the ground near Zach's running figure.

_Don't Want Your Hand This Time_

_I'll Save Myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented, daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I saw him stop running. "Cammie what are you doing?" He called out to me.

But before I could answer the figures in black started the van and tied me up.

What have I done? Why did I let my pride get in the way of Zach saving my life? Why don't I just admit to myself that I love Zach? And now he'll never know, I thought; silent tears streaming down my face. No one will ever know.

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

What did they want with me? Were they even going to explain it to me before they killed me? And if they did would it just be lies?

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

I could still hear Zach screaming my name as the van made it's quick "get away."

I'm sorry Zach. None of this is your fault.

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

And then a cloth was pressed to my face and I felt myself breathing in toxicities air.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: Don't yell at me for mistakes on this… have u ever tried to type w a French manicure???? Well its freaking hard. I'm going letter by letter w my forefingers. Wah.**

Cammie's Pov

They dragged me into a room. It was bare except for a lone, wooden chair and rags.

They threw me to the ground. Rude. They need to learn some manners.

I started to get up to teach them some, but mostly to kick them where the sun don't shine, but the big, fat, muscular leader kicked me in my chest,

"Ow, crap!" Damn seriously I wish he had kicked me in the stomach where I could at least throw up on his leather shoes as retaliation but no, he had to kick my chest where all I could do is curl up in a ball and restrain the list of profanities my mind was thinking of that fit that piece of lard.

I tried to get up again, expecting to get kicked, I blocked his kick and grabbed his ankle. I pulled up, helping myself up and knocking him to the ground.

The surrounding men hit and kicked me but I didn't fall. One man roundhouse kicked me on my head, I fell. I felt a trickle of blood on my forehead. The trickle grew larger and wetter.

The leader was lying across from me, struggling to get up. _At least I can do the world one last favor!_ And I kicked that man's privates hard- I mean I will be very surprised if he can reproduce now.

The other men just watched me, shock, awe, and amazement a mixture on their features.

The leader got up, a scowl that could turn even his mother afraid of him. He pulled me up and threw me into the chair.

He snapped his fingers and some of the men tied me up.

"My friends are going to come and kick your sorry ass." I spat at him after I threw my threat at him.

"What friends, dear girl? Your alone, no one cares about you. Not even that handsome Zachary Goode you were talking to."

I felt my eyes start to sting to I closed my eyes, trying to regain my composure. I opened my eyes to see the leader leering at me and smirking.

The men filed out of the room and the leader muttered to one, "We'll 'talk' to her in a couple hours. I have business to finish up. Make sure no one disturbs me."

"Enjoy your rest while it lasts, _princess_." He sneered at the last word. The nickname my dad used to call me.

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known_

_That I'm not a princess,_

_This ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her to the stairwell_

Why do they want me? Why can't I just have a normal life?

Why can't I just have my dad back?

The tears were coming now. I wouldn't give the men watching my cell the satisfaction of crying out so I cried my silent tears.

I thought of my dad, who disappeared on a mission. I thought how it affected my life and my mom's.

My mom- what would my kidnapping do to her? Would she break down? _Would she care?_ A bitter voice in the back of my head asked.

Yes, yes she would. _Then why would she never tell you the truth or only half the truth? She doesn't love you. No one does._

Stop it, I have plenty of friends. I thought of Bex, Liz, Macey and all the rest of the Gallagher Girls- my sisters, my family.

Even if Zach didn't care, I had people who did. People who loved me, and I loved them.

My thoughts went back to Zach. I thought about all of the secrets he kept from me, how he never answered any of my questions. On the train, how he didn't even try to kiss me.

I thought about him yelling my name as I was kidnapped.

_But I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess,_

_This ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday _

_Who may actually treat me well_

Zach might have told someone like my mom or Solomon about my kidnapping, but they wouldn't be able to find me now. I am gone, forever.

_This is a big world,_

_That was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse_

_To catch me now_

I heard footsteps in the hallway, growing closer towards me. Zach please come and save me, I believe in you. I trust you… I love you.

Even though you hurt me over and over, I still love you.

_Oh, woah, woah, whoaaaaa…_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh it's too late, too catch me now_

It's up to me to get out of this situation.

I'm a _Gallagher Girl_, and this is what I've trained to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N:** **Ok I am working right now on the next chapter for Cammie but I read a review that said they wanted to know Zach's PoV. Now I, personally, have a hunch that Zach is or was bad after reading the 3****rd**** book but I'm gonna write this in Zach's PoV and I am assuming he is good in this. So after the 4****th**** book comes out this cud totally be way off, idk.**

**This is for you, goodytwoshoes!! I hope you like it!**

ZACH's PoV

"Why were you in Boston, Zach?" Seriously can't she stop asking questions. Ever since I've talked to her under the bleachers all she can do is ask me questions.

I did not lead her out here to talk about my missions and mysterious ways.

I need to talk about us.

"There are things I can't tell you, Gallagher Girl."

She looked me over skeptically, "Can't or won't."

I knew there was a big difference but I obviously can't tell her I was there on a mission. My superiors told me to tell no one. So I answered with a question, "What's the difference?"

She looked like she wanted to say something but she didn't. I waited for her to answer, to say a snappy comeback. She didn't. She wouldn't look me in the eye. I can't do this, every time I talk to her I something goes wrong.

"Gallagher Girl I think it'd be better if I leave. You don't know me like you think you do."

I tried to walk away but she grabbed my shirt. Tsk tsk Gallagher Girl. You're wrinkling my shirt. Now I have to get it dry-cleaned.

"I don't understand. Why do you always push me away? Why can't you tell me anything anymore? Where's Zach? Where' s the guy I love?"

Gallagher Girl, don't you know not to get attached? You'll never succeed in the spy business that way. Attachments mean blackmail.

"Why did you just leave me? I'm gonna keep asking you until you answer."

Her list of questions hit me, each another punch in the gut. I had to stop her.

"Why-" she started again but I didn't want to hear it. Sometimes she is such a typical, annoying, girl.

"Stop it Cammie." I snapped at her. I closed my eyes, getting sick of immature Cammie.

"It's over Zach." I immediately regretted being short with her. Her dumping me hurt, like a boy without his faithful dog. Not that I think of Cammie as a dog, just I need her as much as a little boy and his dog.

"I know." I said, I should apologize to her but my pride gets in the way.

She lets go of my shirt and walks away. Shoot! I was going to say something else. "Cammie wait!" I cry but she's already gone.

"Crap." I said and speed walk in the direction where she headed. I tried to think of what to say. As much as I wanted to talk about serious matters with her, I decided on being cocky and mysterious- wooing my way back into her favor.

_Maybe it's the things I say_

_Maybe I should think before I speak_

I wandered pretty far out from the hotel and other buildings. She couldn't have gone this far, she probably went to talk to her friends again. I didn't see anything.

I turned back towards the direction of the hotel but screeching tires brought me back to looking into the dark expanse. The headlights of a incoming van showed the silhouette of a person. The person's shape looked vaguely familiar.

_Get out of the way! They're going to hit you! _I thought-screamed at the figure. Unfortunately I am not telepathic so my message didn't reach the person.

But then I saw the van door open and arms stretch out. Oh my god it's a kidnapping. And then I saw the figure change into a fighting stance and dodge the arms. The van circled and I saw the person's features because the headlights shone on them.

"Cammie." I breathed

No. This isn't happening. My superiors said they weren't going to, not today. I planned on protecting her the day they did decide to grab her- I wasn't expecting today.

_But I thought that I knew enough_

_To know myself and do what's right for me_

_And these walls I'm building now_

_You used to bring 'em down_

I started sprinting towards the fighting Cammie. She had knocked down a man and was on the next one when two other figures in black jumped out of the van and formed a loose circle around her.

She was too far away, I wouldn't reach her in time. I saw them grab her, and she didn't put up a fight. _Fight! Fight damn it!!_ They threw her in the van.

"Cammie! Cammie! Cammie!" I screamed repeatedly. Maybe if she heard me she would fight, now she had better odds at winning.

I was getting closer to the van since they had to tie up Cammie. I saw her duck as they tried to tie her up. Yes! She's fighting!

She pulled out a gun, and hope filled me. But then I saw and heard the bullet hit the ground near me. I stopped, confused. What was she doing? I'm trying to help her!

"Cammie what are you doing?" I screamed but they shut the door. Before they shut the door I saw Cammie shake her head no and look at me with anger.

No, this isn't going to happen. I'm not losing one of the only people who took the time to try to find the real me. But I didn't let her. But I'm not going to let them take her; I need her. Gallagher Girl.

The van started and drove off but I ran after it yelling Cammie's name. The van disappeared from sight within the first forty seconds of my running but I ran in that direction all the same.

I ran for what seemed hours until my legs couldn't take it anymore and I collapsed, falling on the ground. The cement paving had turned into gravel and the pebbles dug into my palms as I tried unsuccessfully to get back up and keep running. Tears were running down my face with the realization I couldn't save her.

_Gallagher Girl don't leave me, your one of the only people I've gotten close to since my parents died. I was worrying about getting too attached to you so I pushed you away. I'm sorry, Cammie. I don't want to lose your trust and friendship._

I pulled at my cell phone which I had forgotten about until my fall on the gravel had dug it into the skin around my pocket where I had held it.

I dialed the number of my godfather.

"Hello? Zach?"

I managed to choke out a strained, "They have her," before the tears overwhelmed me. I didn't want anyone to hear me like this so I hung up, but I knew he would get the message.

_The tears I'm crying_

_You used to wipe away_

_I thought you said it was easy_

_Listening to your heart_

_I thought you said I'd be okay_

_So why am I breaking apart_

_Don't wanna be torn_

I knew I had to make a decision- try and rescue Cammie, or follow orders. I didn't know what to do.

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't make me have to choose between what I want_

_And what you think I need _

I heard my pager buzz and the message, Cameron has been captured flash across. My superiors just had to remind me. That simple message burned a fire deep inside me.

I knew what I had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**A/N: As much as I hate Miley Cyrus- I don't hate Hannah Montana. (-; jk. But some of her new album I related to so much so I'm going to use one. **

Cammie's PoV

"I really think you should cooperate with us, _Chameleon"._ The man sneered at my nickname.

I looked him up and down, then wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Why would I ever betray Gillian Gallagher?"

"Because I know your sick of all the secrets and lies at your school. Even your _mother_, won't even tell you what happened with your dad. Tell us what we want to know, join our side, and we can help answer those questions."

I had no response to that. I am embarrassed to admit I didn't immediately refuse his offer. He smiled at me when I didn't respond, and he could tell I was thinking it over.

"I'll give you a little more time to think our little offer over." He said, and with that the man left the room.

What am I thinking, I am a _Gallagher Girl._ I am loyal to my sisters and secrets.

The secrets I know, a bitter voice in my head said. What about the secrets I don't know, that involve my family and I?

Well I know the Circle of Cavan is just going to kill me after I've given them their information and then kill my sisters so his "offer" is out of the question.

I know I could never betray my sisters but I've just been so confused and emotional lately. Or could I?

_How come everything turns out_

_Leaving me with more doubts_

_I feel like I'm upside down_

_And I don't wanna be here_

No. I couldn't.

But one thing I am entirely sure of is that I need to get out of here.

And then I remembered- before arriving at the hotel Bex, Macey, Liz, and I hid gadgets so we'd be prepared for the worst. Wow I'm stupid. How come I hadn't remembered that, I don't know, when I was ATTACKED?!?

Whatever I can analyze my stupidity later now, I can a holding cell to break out of, baby!!

I wiggled and squirmed until my ties around my torso, that were restraining my arms, came loose. I slid my arms up out of the rag. I reached into my bra and pulled out a knife I had cleverly concealed in the band. I cut the ropes on my hands and then proceeded to cut the rest of my ties.

I looked around the room. I saw an air conditioning duct on the floor and one, camouflaged, on the ceiling. I went over to the one on the ground and made out lasers reaching from one end to the other. Did they really think I was stupid enough that

I couldn't get out of rags and

That I would fall into a trap that easily

I stuck my tongue out at the lasers before moving the wooden chair under the ceiling vent. It took a little time but I unscrewed the bolts with my knife. I gently lifted the vent cover off and placed it on the floor. I got back on the chair and gripped the air vent.

I used all the training in P&E to lift my weight up and into the vent. Did they seriously need to put the heat on that high? I crawled on through the vent until I stopped to peer over a cover that lead to a room with voices.

"She's not going to cave."

"Patience."

"Let's just kill her now before trouble comes to save her." The first voice said again.

"No one's on coming to get her." The calm, second voice stated it as if it was fact.

"What about that Zachary Goode? He saw us take her."

"He's not a problem or a threat."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not a threat because-"

He was interrupted by my stomach grumbling, which, lucky me, echoed in the vent.

"What was that?" I searched frantically through my jacket pockets for the Hershey bar I had hidden there earlier. No luck. Man they jacked my chocolate bar!!

"The girl! Check the cell!" The used-to-be-calm man yelled.

Once they had run out of the office, I unscrewed the cover to the vent and jumped out, landing with a soft thud on a couch. I surveyed my surroundings. It looked like I was in an office, an important office.

I walked over to a cabinet like piece of furniture and opened the drawer. Not very tight security.

I could hear the sounds of men screaming directions, probably should have concerned me that they were looking for me, but I had eyes for only one thing.

I pulled out the folders from the drawer. They were labeled: _Cameron Morgan, Rachel Morgan, Christopher Morgan, Zachary Goode, Joe Solomon_

Answers. The answers to all my questions were in these files. Shocked at finding the folders, I sat down in a cushy chair behind the desk. My eyes were mesmerized. Absent mindedly I fingered an object on the desk.

When pain and heat were sensed on my pinkie I put the folders down to see what happened. I had been fingering a lighter (for cigarettes). Oops.

I heard voices traveling down the hallway coming closer to the office I was in. I had to get out of here and fast.

I had an option- take the folders or leave the folders.

I made a hard decision quick. I picked up the lighters and set the folders on fire. Now I would never know the answers. I stayed until the last sheets of paper were no more than ash.

But as I made my way out of the office and off to hide I thought about my decision. I thought about my dad's death, maybe I don't want to know the truth. Maybe not knowing is easier.

And I thought of Zach, mysterious Zach. And I thought about all the things he didn't tell me- about life, and about _his_ life. And I smiled as I turned the corner, maybe the magic's in the mystery.

And then I saw a figure standing in front of the door, the exit, and my chance of survival. He looked somewhat familiar, but I just couldn't think of who the person was. And I thought- maybe a mystery isn't so great.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!! R&R please!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah

**A/N: Don't have one besides ENJOY!!**

Cammie's PoV

I saw the figure. I bolted down a branch corridor but I could hear the person panting to try to reach me.

"Cammie wait!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I stopped but I didn't turn around, afraid that I would shatter the dream I was in that someone came to save me.

It's not possible, I was taken so far from the convention no one could find me. I turned around slowly to face the person.

And my shoulder was almost pulled out of my socket by a running Macey. **(A/N: HAH!! I got ya! You thought it was Zach!)**

"Come on, we don't have time for reunions!" She cried as I heard the sounds of men yelling and approaching footsteps.

We ran in sync. "How'd you find me here?" I asked Macey between pants.

"Easy- I followed you when you left with Zach. I lost you but saw you in time to get thrown into the van. Then I just stole a Ferrari and followed."

"You stole a Ferrari?" I asked, surprised.

"Cam I needed a fast car. It was that or a horse." She shuddered. Macey McHenry does _not_ do horses.

I just smiled and shook my head. We headed back to the door where she had blocked. "It's going to be locked probably." She said as she ran and tried to push the door. It was locked and she slammed into the glass. In another situation I would have laughed and thought how cliché but I didn't instead I looked around.

I really don't get why they had glass doors but I didn't complain. I told Macey to back up and threw my knife at it. The glass shattered in a small part. Alarms went off and a siren started to blare.

"C'mon!" I screamed as I ran with my arm covering my face into the door where I had thrown my knife. The glass shattered from the force I stumbled and rolled, feeling glass shatters sticking into my arm and side.

Macey stepped out of the big whole of my frame I had created in the door. "Coming."

We started running towards a blue Ferrari, which still had the keys inside. "You left the keys?"

"In case we had to make a quick getaway. Which we are so don't complain." She shot back at me.

"I'll drive." I said and ran towards the drivers seat.

"No I-" Macey was cut off by a gun shot. I turned just in time to see Macey collapse to the floor and scream in pain.

"Macey!" I screamed and ran back to her. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. I staggered and stumbled to the car, surprised I hadn't gotten shot yet out of the many shots being fired. I slumped her into the passenger seat and started the car.

I pushed my foot down all the way and headed out of the parking lot, driving down the road. I didn't recognize any of the scenery that was whizzing past me as I went 110 mph.

_I feel like I'm miles away_

_From myself _

_More and more these days_

_I've been down_

_So many open roads_

_But they never lead me home_

I kept looking over to Macey who was clutching her side. The bullet had just skimmed her left side but she was bleeding pretty heavily.

"You need to wrap it. Put your jacket on it or something." I told her.

Headlights pierced the darkness behind me as I saw a car follow us. "We have company."

The car started to gain on us even though I was speeding. Macey had fallen asleep, don't ask me I don't know how.

I leaned over to the passenger seat's compartment and riffled through the papers and junk. I found a gun and it was loaded. What a weird thing to have in a car but I didn't think about it because the black mustang was pulling up beside me.

I pushed Macey to the floor board and slumped low in my seat. It was a good thing I did because I heard shots whizzing over my head. There was a break in the firing and I assumed they were reloading. I stood up in my seat and pulled the gun out.

_Bang. Bang._

With two shots I killed the two pursuers in the car. I stopped the car, looking at their bleeding, dead, bodies. What kind of person was I? Am I any better than the people who just tried to kidnap and kill me?

_And now I just don't know_

_Who I really am_

_How it's gonna be_

_Is there something that I can't see_

_I wanna understand!_

The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women taught us how to be strong women. They also taught us to fight. Was that fighting only meant to hurt the enemies or to kill them?

Looking to the other side of Ioseph Cavan's killing I thought, Who is really the bad guys?

Would my Dad be proud of me, right now? Killing two men. Men with lives, just like my dad's. Maybe they had a family. And now they would never see them again.

I, Cameron Morgan, am a killer. I ruined kids' lives just like someone did mine by killing my dad.

_Maybe I will never be_

_Who I was before_

_Maybe I don't even know her any more_

_Maybe who I am today_

_Ain't so far from yesterday_

_Can I find a way to be_

_Every part of me_

I thought about the now waking up Macey who they had shot even though they didn't know who she was. I thought about them trying to break the bonds between me and my sisterhood. I thought about them trying to destroy my sisterhood and take our secrets.

And I know that they are the bad guys.

I fight for justice, liberty, and truth. They fight for control and power.

I did the world of favor. I might have just saved a life.

And I thought to my parents and friends. We all fight for a better world and to protect the innocent.

I took pride in what we do, for the first time since I was seven.

_To slow things down_

_And find myself_

_Get my feet back on the ground_

_I'll take time but I know I'll be alright_

_Cuz nothing much has changed_

_On the inside_

**A/N: Ok so what'd ya think? I know I got her out really quickly and easily but I don't want to linger on fighting because Cammie gave up against 5 of their guys earlier so lyk 20 wouldn't give her a chance even w/ Macey's help.**

**Don't worry it's not over… I think. I just need inspiration and ideas. Pleas R&R!!**

**\ | /  
\|/**


End file.
